I'm What?
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: How can you be pregnant when you're a virgin? Thats what Hermione wants to know, she has blackouts from her past and keeps having strange dreams, will she find out what happened? Who is the father? Follow her while she searches for the truth...
1. Pregnancy Test

Author's note: I got inspiration for this story randomly, and I hope that you all will like it

Author's note: I got inspiration for this story randomly, and I hope that you all will like it!

Hermione doubled over in pain in her sleep. She felt her dinner start to creep back up her throat, she threw off her covers in one motion, the air chilling her as she ran full speed to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and lost her dinner, her lunch, and probably everything she had eaten that was still in her from the past day.

She closed her eyes as her stomach settled, and she leaned her forehead against the cool wall to rest. She heard a creak in the doorway, she looked over and saw Mrs. Weasley standing there with a very concerned look on her face.

Hermione realized how weird this must look, to hear noises in the night, only to go to the bathroom to find a girl collapsed onto the floor and puking in their toilet. That's a nice thing to wake up to. Hermione smiled weakly under Mrs. Weasley's gaze, "I just didn't feel that well…maybe I'm getting the flu…" she said.

Mrs. Weasley didn't buy it, she knew for a fact this was the third night in a row that Hermione had woken up in the middle of the night to vomit. She was starting to see a pattern…she shook her head Hermione would never do anything like that, Mrs. Weasley finished her own thoughts and nonetheless bustled to ask Hermione what she would want for a midnight snack.

She wasn't at all surprised when Hermione denied it, just like the nights before, "But you must get something in your stomach, or you will starve!" she insisted, and Hermione would always agree, and go eat, but this time she didn't. "I'm sick of puking! I don't want anything in my stomach to puke up, thanks, but I think I'll just go back to bed." And with that Hermione went to sleep again, awaiting the morning.

That morning Mrs. Weasley insisted on bringing Hermione to St. Mungo's to be checked out, she wouldn't take any chances. So Hermione found herself sitting in the waiting room, reading a magazine, she absent-mindedly thumbed through some of the old magazines that had probably been there from before she was born.

That's when she heard her name, the nurse called it out and she walked into the room, walking past the receptionists table, she saw a nurse eating her lunch, Hermione found herself getting a random but extreme urge for cottage cheese and watermelon, her mouth watered at the thought of this strange food combination.

She walked past all of the pictures, following the nurse, she turned into her room, the soft waiting chairs looked appealing but she knew she had to sit on the stiff, paper-covered and crinkly table. She sat down while the nurse asked her questions.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Nope."

"Did you take any medicine today?"

"None."

"Why are you here?"

"I keep puking and getting random cravings,"

At that point the nurse looked at Hermione incredulously as if she had just said that the sky was purple, and yellow most days. "The doctor will be in here shortly," and with that, the nurse turned on her heel and walked briskly in the other direction, but Hermione could have sworn the nurse looked back with pity.

Hermione watched the clock, it ticked by very slowly, she felt herself dosing off while she sat there waiting, her head drooped and she jumped when the door finally opened. A man in a bright white lab coat carrying a clipboard and a stethoscope around his neck walked in, shook her hand and read the sheet.

He gave Hermione the same look the nurse did, Hermione was impatient by then, and just asked what was wrong with her. "Are you sexually active?" he asked her, and she was taken aback, "No, I'm a virgin…" she said strongly, and he raised his eyebrows, and he said, "Well, not saying I don't believe you, but looking at this list of your symptoms it looks like your pregnant, but we will run a simple test to check."

Hermione felt like rolling her eyes she didn't believe this guy! He didn't believe her, of course she was a virgin, he handed her a pregnancy test, and basically told her to go pee on the stick in the bathroom, but of course in more medically related terms. She smiled at the fact that they used Muggle looking tests.

After she had to ask three nurses directions to the bathroom, she took the test and came out of the bathroom, holding it and shaking the test, waiting for it to mature and her be able to wave the big fat negative in the doctor's face. She sat down and he came back in, he took the test from her and clicked the button, "It should be done,"

She watched his facial expression, it didn't look like one of apology, "Congratulations, Ms. Granger, your pregnant!" Hermione almost fell off her chair. "WHAT?! I'm still a virgin!" the doctor looked skeptical, "According to this highly advanced technology, you are, maybe your subconscious wiped the memory from you, did anyone perform dangerous spells near you? You could've been hit in the head and cause mental damage."

"First things first, we have to perform some simple spells to insure the health of your unborn child, it seems that you are about two months into the pregnancy." He placed his left hand on Hermione's stomach, and held his wand in his right, muttering some spells Hermione's stomach had a warm tingling sensation fill it, and he nodded.

Hermione closed her eyes, maybe this was all a dream, all a horrible, horrible dream, and if she tried hard enough, she could wake up. She opened her eyes, she was still there. She was pregnant! She had never been so confused, how? She tried hard to think back at specific points in the past few months, but she couldn't remember. She had blackouts everywhere.

She had the horrifying thought at that moment that maybe she had been raped, and the rapist just put a spell on her to forget his name! The doctor had left now, having given her tons of pamphlets about teen pregnancy and how to take care of magical children, etcetera.

The door swung open violently and Mrs. Weasley ran through, "Oh honey! I heard, its going to be all right! I suspected that you might be…but I didn't think…anyways…who is the father dear?" she said it all so fast that Hermione's eyes welded up with tears, "I don't know okay!" she burst out, shocking Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't remember ever having sex, the doctor checked me, I'm pregnant he checked using three tests…THREE! They were all positive…I can't remember bits and pieces from the past few months….what if something bad happened to me? Why don't I remember?" Hermione was hysterical by now, screaming and ranting to herself as much as Mrs. Weasley.

"How am I going to tell my parents? How can I tell anyone? Oh god how can I tell Harry and Ron?!" Mrs. Weasley held Hermione in her arms. She couldn't believe this was happening, Hermione is only a baby herself! Barely seventeen! Mrs. Weasley had been through many births herself, she was convinced she would help Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley talked the whole way from the doctor's office, to the fireplace, to the house, they flooed home to get there in time for lunch. Hermione was starving, she felt numb about all of this, she was so in shock she didn't notice the strange looks Mrs. Weasley kept giving her during dinner.

She looked around the table, she sat in-between Harry and Ron, she was confused, someone was missing. She counted again and tried to figure it out, she thought in her head, there's Charlie, and Ron, then me, then Harry, then George, then Mr. Weasley, then- wait! That was it, Fred was missing! "Hey where is Fred?" Hermione asked as looks of hurt were on everyone's faces.

"Hermione…how could you forget?! Fred was killed in the war…remember?" Hermione's heart burned, she remembered now, tears stung at her eyes, they came much easier lately. "I am so…so…sorry," she said. This seemed like a good…ok no time was good but a decent time since everyone was already depressed to share her news.

"I'm pregnant…" She said loudly. Everyone kept talking and eating, passing food around and exchanging jokes. In a louder and clearer tone she said, "I'm pregnant!" the whole room went silent. Everyone was staring at her with their mouths open, watching her with wide eyes.

A loud clatter fell in the room, George was so surprised that he dropped the plate he was handing to his father. Everyone looked surprised and confused, only George looked completely horrified, she could never find out what he knew…

Author's note: please review everyone! It really inspires me to update, hugs and kisses

Rachel


	2. The Dream

Hermione couldn't sleep

Last time:

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger, your pregnant!" Hermione almost fell off her chair. "WHAT?! I'm still a virgin!" the doctor looked skeptical, "According to this highly advanced technology, you are, maybe your subconscious wiped the memory from you, did anyone perform dangerous spells near you? You could've been hit in the head and cause mental damage."

"Hermione…how could you forget?! Fred was killed in the war…remember?" Hermione's heart burned, she remembered now, tears stung at her eyes, they came much easier lately. "I am so…so…sorry," she said. This seemed like a good…ok no time was good but a decent time since everyone was already depressed to share her news.

"I'm pregnant…" She said loudly. Everyone kept talking and eating, passing food around and exchanging jokes. In a louder and clearer tone she said, "I'm pregnant!" the whole room went silent. Everyone was staring at her with their mouths open, watching her with wide eyes.

A loud clatter fell in the room, George was so surprised that he dropped the plate he was handing to his father. Everyone looked surprised and confused, only George looked completely horrified, she could never find out what he knew…

Now…

Hermione couldn't sleep. How could she possibly sleep with all of her problems on her mind? It was racing, she couldn't stop thinking, she couldn't stop long enough to sleep. She managed to fall asleep for about ten minutes of sweet bliss…then she had a dream about a crying baby and woke up. She tossed and turned for seemingly hours!

The tiny naps she would get in-between fitful sleep would make her more tired then before, she felt like pounding her head into her pillow. At least the morning sickness went away, she thought happily, after her puking up all of the food she had eaten in the past week, it left her feeling tired and empty. Her lack of sleep didn't help with her being tired either.

She knew that a baby was growing inside her, and that was an amazing thing on its own, but she didn't know how. She thought of herself almost like the virgin Mary, even though she never had been religious. She used to think that Mary wasn't a virgin and that she lied, but now she was starting to believe the story much more then before.

She finally gave up on trying to sleep, still trying not to cry her eyes out every possible second. She didn't want to be miserable. She didn't want to be pregnant either, but she didn't have a choice with either of these problems. She got dressed, careful of her stomach, she was only about three or four months in by now, not yet showing, but she didn't want to harm the baby.

She decided to get breakfast, and she casually walked down to eat, she had been staying at the Weasley's the whole summer break, as always. But she had to go to school soon, and that reminded her to check her calendar, she screamed and dropped the book she had been holding, she was supposed to go back to school TOMORROW she felt sick to her stomach.

After running to the bathroom, and then proceeded to puking up what little was in her stomach, she went to eat, but found herself being stopped by Mrs. Weasley. "Honey, you don't have to be…regretful about this, having a baby is a beautiful thing, we just need to know who the father is, he had a right to know, are you positive you don't know who he is?"

Hermione was choked up, not knowing what to say, and she shook her head vigorously, "I have no clue who it could be, I have never had sex, I don't remember anything like that…but I do have some blackouts…from different times…I…I don't know…" she finally said, and Mrs. Weasley smiled comfortingly. "Come have some breakfast dear, it's ready." And with that Hermione went into the kitchen to eat.

The next day…

Hermione never thought in a million years that in her last year at Hogwarts she would be pregnant. She packed her suitcase, and had others carry it for her, she was advised against heavy lifting, and she was silent the whole ride to the train station. She said goodbye to everyone, she had decided not to tell her parent's yet, they wouldn't have to know until she had the situation under control.

She felt numb the whole time she was getting onto the train, she noticed the way that Harry and Ron looked at her now…she didn't like it. She felt like she could read their thoughts, they felt betrayed, that she wouldn't even tell them who she had sex with. _Well I don't even know myself_, she thought silently in her head, a voice clearing their throat broke up her thoughts.

"Hermione, I know how hard it is to be a single mother in these hard times, and…" she watched as Ron got down on one knee, she was startled. "Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a small modest ring, not a big diamond in it, but it was still very pretty. "Oh Ron…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she blinked them away. "You are so amazingly sweet…but I don't think I could do this…I'm sorry."

Ron's ears turned red, not from embarrassment, but from anger this time, "Oh so you will have sex with so many blokes that you don't know who the father is, but you won't marry your best friend?" he turned away to leave the compartment but turned back, uttering the one word that hurt her more then any she's been called before. "Whore…" he muttered and marched out, slamming the sliding door.

It was only Hermione and Harry there now, they both sat there, stunned, the quietness was burning against their ears. Harry slowly got up, sat next to Hermione, and hugged her tightly, and whispered "I'll help you get through this, I believe you." And she burst into tears, hugging her best friend in the whole world like he could make it all go away.

By the time they had arrived at Hogwarts, somehow the whole school had found out about Hermione being Prego. She was currently the scandal of the school, and even more when she didn't know who the father was. Harry beat up and threatened all of the people who was mean to her, just like she had always done for him, but he couldn't stop all of them.

Hermione had decided long ago that she would definitely keep the baby, she couldn't risk not having it, it would be killing a life inside her, like murder. She was strongly against abortions and putting her unborn child into an adoption agency didn't appeal to her either. She was going to keep it, she also didn't want to know if it was a boy or girl.

Her mother told her that she always had a feeling that she would be a girl, and she was, and now Hermione had an intense feeling that she was going to have a boy. A baby boy, she couldn't think of a name yet. She liked the names Chase, Ben, and Alex but none seemed to quite fit, she knew she would be able to find the perfect name for her child when she would see him.

Hermione's parents knew exactly what to name her when they saw her. Hermione didn't remember where they said they got her name, but it was some foreign language. It had a spiritual meaning to it, they always shared a secret glance when she asked about her name, but she never asked past that.

Ron's words kept ringing through her mind, it was going to be extremely difficult being a single mother, she knew that she would be ridiculed and made fun of. She didn't care, she was going to have a baby, she finally accepted this fact. She somehow survived the welcoming feast, sitting by Harry, avoiding Ron for obvious reasons.

She was sandwiched between Lavender (who wanted the child to be named after her if it was a girl) and Harry, both protecting her, she seemed closer to Lavender lately, she was being very supportive. After all, Lavender had been pregnant for a while too, she was pregnant for about two months before she had a miscarriage, so she completely understood Hermione's problem.

Hermione walked from the feast, hearing whisperings and seeing people staring at her. She could almost hear what they were saying, "Yeah she's PREGNANT…yeah I thought she was prude too! No, she must've gone around a lot, she doesn't know who the father is!" and she ignored them the best she could. She unpacked her trunk into her room, she only unloaded about half of it, the other half was stupid stuff picture frames, diaries, and other stuff.

That was when she decided to take a little nap, she closed the curtains for privacy, and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, she hadn't had a good nights sleep in a long time. She started dreaming within minutes…

_She couldn't see anything, the room was so dark…the lights were off, but she could feel someone. She felt the cheekbone, it was a guy, she lightly grazed his cheek, and felt him move closer to her. Who was this? She wondered, she couldn't see him, or any features._

_His movements were like he was reading her mind, he knew everything she wanted, she didn't know who he was, but his touch seemed so familiar…so right. She felt his chin lean on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear, "I love you baby, I'm so glad your mine…" but she couldn't recognize the voice._

_It sounded so sweet to her ears, this frustrated her, she felt the wall next to her, she ran her fingers down it, and felt the stone pattern in the school, from her school. "Who are you?" she whispered, and she could almost see him smiling._

_"I have to go now…don't forget about me ok?" he sounded in pain and she shook her head, she felt so safe in his arms, who was he? Her hand finally chanced upon the light switch she grabbed it between her fingers, and switched it up…_

Hermione awoke with a start, she nearly groaned, ok so she wasn't raped, but who was this man she fell in love with, and why couldn't she remember him?

Author's note: you all are so amazing! Ten reviews for the first chapter! Ok here's a deal, if I get more then seven reviews each chapter, I will update at the very very latest once a week, ok? Sorry I didn't update for a few days, today was my birthday party, I'm finally fourteen! As a birthday present review!

Also I have a poll up right now about this story, and if you have time vote in it, its how many chapters should I'm What?! Be? 7, 9, 10, or 5 vote and this would really help me!

Hugs and kisses

Rachel


	3. The Silver Picture Frame

Last time…

Author's note: wow! I got twelve reviews today, so you guys definitely deserve a fast update, I have the next two chapters already written, I've found that this story flows much easier when I have a lot of reviews so thanks to all of you, this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers!

Last time…

"Hermione, I know how hard it is to be a single mother in these hard times, and…" she watched as Ron got down on one knee, she was startled. "Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a small modest ring, not a big diamond in it, but it was still very pretty. "Oh Ron…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she blinked them away. "You are so amazingly sweet…but I don't think I could do this…I'm sorry."

Ron's ears turned red, not from embarrassment, but from anger this time, "Oh so you will have sex with so many blokes that you don't know who the father is, but you won't marry your best friend?" he turned away to leave the compartment but turned back, uttering the one word that hurt her more then any she's been called before. "Whore…" he muttered and marched out, slamming the sliding door.

_His movements were like he was reading her mind, he knew everything she wanted, she didn't know who he was, but his touch seemed so familiar…so right. She felt his chin lean on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear, "I love you baby, I'm so glad your mine…" but she couldn't recognize the voice._

"_I have to go now…don't forget about me ok?" he sounded in pain and she shook her head, she felt so safe in his arms, who was he? Her hand finally chanced upon the light switch she grabbed it between her fingers, and switched it up…_

Hermione awoke with a start, she nearly groaned, ok so she wasn't raped, but who was this man she fell in love with, and why couldn't she remember him?

Now…

Hermione couldn't figure out how this had happened to her. It just didn't make sense. Ever since she was a little girl, waiting until marriage for sex was her plan, it just didn't seem like something she would do willingly.

She heard how the man in her dream had talked to her, he obviously loved her, but did she love him back? She now decided that it was probably date rape, he had gotten to grabby, she had refused, he got angry, it made sense. Lavender talked with her for almost the entire day Saturday, they figured out that this man was their age, in their grade most likely, because she didn't ever talk to anyone from any other grades.

He was magical obviously, because part of the mandatory testing for pregnancy was to check if the baby had magical qualities, they used to have to wait for the magic to occur in the olden days, but now they had new machines, and spells to check for them. The man would obviously not just come up and say hey I'm your baby's father, I raped you. So she was determined to figure it out herself.

Meanwhile she broke the rules and had a chat with Dobby, one of the school's magical house elves, having him use his house elf magic to hook up a portable DVD player was one of her more useful ideas. She felt bad about using his magic this way, but she needed something to comfort her, so she watched television for the rest of the day after talking with Lavender.

She watched the movie Juno three times in a row, crying at the end when she gave her baby away, each time she cried harder, as if it was her who had to give up the child. It was finally dark outside, and all the girls she shared a room with were well asleep. She crept out of her little bed, rummaging through her trunk until she found some paper and a quill.

This was a puzzle that she had to beat, this was one thing that had to be beaten, and she would soon discover who had hurt her. Connecting the dots between links of probable people wasn't that difficult. She remembered back to the night that George broke the plate when she said she was pregnant. She remembered the look of horror he had.

She dipped her quill into the black ink, and was careful that it wouldn't drip. Writing his name in neat, decorative cursive, under the maybes section. Then she thought harder, who was someone that could not care if he hurt her? The first face that came to her mind was that of Draco Malfoy, then his father. Hermione felt bile coming up her throat at the thought of having Draco Malfoy's brother.

Then she wrote down a few others, Dean Thomas had gotten pretty angry when she went out with him a few months ago, and she refused sex, maybe he did it. She wrote his name down too, there wasn't anyone she didn't think of. Then she thought about George once more, and decided to write Fred's name down too, even though he was probably dead when she was impregnated, it was still a thought.

Taking one more look at the list, and deciding that Fred, George, Dean, Draco, and Mr. Malfoy were all possible. After pausing she thought about crossing out Fred and George, they couldn't have done anything to her, who was she kidding, they always had girlfriends so they would have to reason to rape someone. When they had others willing, it didn't fit.

Finally, Hermione put out her candle, pulling the covers tightly around her, she went to bed, awaiting any dreams that would give her a clue…

_She couldn't breath._

_She was suffocating._

_her mind wouldn't and couldn't process anything._

_How could she be feeling this much pain, was it even humanly possible?_

_How could he hurt her like this? She thought he loved her, how could he leave her? It was like she was drowning, not from lack of air but from lack of love. She felt cold metal in her fingertips, she didn't have to look down to know what it was._

_It was a picture of her and him together, kissing, she didn't think she could ever let it go, not when she didn't even have him anymore, he ran off, and deserted her. Now she was all alone. She needed to take one last look at the picture she slowly turned the picture frame around and felt a hard sensation against her arm._

_It hurt, why was her arm hurting? _

Hermione swatted at the air, hearing a loud screech her eyes opened. There was an owl on her arm, pecking at her to try to get her to take the letter off of its leg. "Okay, okay." She mumbled untying the little bow. The message was from George.

She carefully read over the message she had written him before she went to sleep, it was about Fred. It said…

_**Dear George,**_

_**This might seem like a strange letter, but I'm writing to you about Fred. Sorry to bring up old wounds, but I'm still trying to figure out the father of my baby. I wrote a list of people, and well, I considered it could be Fred, I know you tell each other everything, so I was wondering if you knew anything. Did you ever see us by each other? Did he tell you anything that happened between us? Thanks so much for helping me,**_

_**Hermione**_

Below that was his reply…

_**Hermione,**_

_**I completely understand why you would want to know, but at the time that you got pregnant, Fred was already dating someone, and you two were in a huge fight, I hardly saw you guys look at each other, let alone talk. I didn't know if you remembered your big fight, you were arguing about just random things, anyways. Anything for you Hermione, **_

_**From George**_

Hermione sighed, she was almost disappointed, she was so sure it could've been either one of them, she crossed out their names on the list. And then there was a knock at her door, it was Lavender, carrying a bucket of ice cream, and two spoons. She came right on time, Hermione bit her lip, forgot all about how bad ice cream was for you, and opened the door for her friend.

She really thought that now she was going to be able to get through this. If only she knew where she had that picture frame was…Lavender came in now, and had everything set up. Hermione saw a gleam of silver out of the corner of her eye. It was the silver picture frame, she snatched for it, turning it over she saw…

Author's note: sorry for the cliffhanger, I have the next chapter already finished so I promise to update soon, everyone has been so great with the reviews, and all have good guesses on who the father is, you will find out **very** soon!

Hugs and kisses

Rachel


	4. Is It You?

Last time…

Last time…

_**Dear George,**_

_**This might seem like a strange letter, but I'm writing to you about Fred. Sorry to bring up old wounds, but I'm still trying to figure out the father of my baby. I wrote a list of people, and well, I considered it could be Fred, I know you tell each other everything, so I was wondering if you knew anything. Did you ever see us by each other? Did he tell you anything that happened between us? Thanks so much for helping me,**_

_**Hermione**_

Below that was his reply…

_**Hermione,**_

_**I completely understand why you would want to know, but at the time that you got pregnant, Fred was already dating someone, and you two were in a huge fight, I hardly saw you guys look at each other, let alone talk. I didn't know if you remembered your big fight, you were arguing about just random things, anyways. Anything for you Hermione, **_

_**From George**_

_She felt cold metal in her fingertips, she didn't have to look down to know what it was._

_It was a picture of her and him together, kissing, she didn't think she could ever let it go, not when she didn't even have him anymore, he ran off, and deserted her._

Hermione saw a gleam of silver out of the corner of her eye. It was the silver picture frame, she snatched for it, turning it over she saw…

Now…

Turning over the silver frame, she saw torn pieces of a once cared for picture, someone had ripped the picture out, and in a hurry obviously, they left little chunks of it still in the sides of the frame, the glass had been knocked out too, but that was no where to be seen.

Meanwhile Lavender had been watching Hermione curiously, "What's that?" she asked, motioning to the picture frame. "Its…nothing, I don't know what picture was even in it." Lavender scrunched her brow thoughtfully. "You said you had a lot of blackouts, right?"

"Well, then why don't you go to a professional healer and try to get them to remove the memory charm that's on you, you have to be a very powerful wizard, but since it was done by someone young, maybe it was a weak one, and you will regain your memory!"

Hermione thought about this hopefully, and decided to take Lavender's advice, they made plans to go next weekend, this one was almost over, and classes would soon start, so they didn't want it to interrupt class time, the difference between Muggle classes and Magical classes, is that with Hogwarts, you have the same teachers every year.

That night Hermione decided to sneak out of the castle to go have a little visit with George, it wasn't him or Fred who was the father, but it was obvious that he knew something, and she had to figure it out. She woke up at about two in the morning, he would still be up, she told herself, as she quickly got dressed. While tiptoeing out to the common room, she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

The other hand went over her mouth to stop the scream. Hermione struggled with the intruder and mumbled some incoherent words. She turned around and saw Lavender, in her pajamas, "Shh!" she said, quietly walking down the cold, stone steps. "What are you doing?" Hermione hissed, "I'm going to go with you, I know your going to go talk to George, and I want to come!" Lavender was set on this, Hermione could always tell when she would and wouldn't budge.

"But-" Hermione protested, but said nothing as Lavender got out a small pouch of floo powder, and threw it into the common room fire. Saying George's address clearly, the two girls climbed into the fireplace, and disappeared out of the common room in mere seconds.

George's place…

George often walked in his sleep, it always happened when something was bugging him, or he felt guilty. Tonight, it was both, he woke up, this time finding himself in his kitchen, sprawled out on the floor, he mentally groaned. Why would he always do this? It was rather annoying, going to bed in your nice, warm bed, and waking up on a hard, cold kitchen floor.

He heard a creak in his house, and sat up, looking over the countertop to his room. He saw two shadows disappear into it, and they didn't bother to close the door. His breath caught in his throat. He immediately thought about a deatheater, no those were almost all gone…maybe a burglar? Nah, he shrugged off that idea, he squinted and saw the shapes were small and petite, not big and manly.

"He's not in here!" he heard voice number one say, voice number two said back frantically, "Maybe he's still out…what was that noise?" he listened hard and said, "Hermione?" completely stunned. "Busted…" said voice number two.

Back to Hermione…

Gasping, Hermione realized they were caught, "Busted…" Lavender mumbled to her, and they walked to George, who was for some unknown reason, on his kitchen floor. They turned on the lights, ready to talk. "So uh…what can I do for you?" he watched Hermione dig the toe of her shoe on the floor shyly. "I needed to talk to you about what you might know." And she saw something flicker in his eyes.

"I know you know something about who the father of my unborn child is, and I need to know, you don't know how horrible I feel!" she said desperately, and he looked back at her with sad eyes. "I really wish I could tell you something, but… I can't, I don't know anything more then you do. I'm sorry…" and with that they silently left, knowing they wouldn't get anything out of him tonight.

The following weekend Lavender and Hermione went to their appointment with the Healer, they told him all about their situation, and he tried the best he could to remove the charm. "I'm sorry," he had said to them, "its just to powerful, whoever it is, your dealing with a very powerful wizard or witch." And they left with heavy hearts, not knowing what else to try.

By the time Hermione got back to her room, she kept thinking about her dream, and the picture frame. She pulled it out once more, and traced the design with the tip of her finger, hoping to get some indication of what she could learn, and find out. But she got nothing. Noticing the pieces that were torn off of the picture, Hermione gingerly pulled them out, and looked at the back, they were all blank, turning around the top corner piece, a D was written, in her handwriting.

D…that one single letter got her mind thinking, she needed to go for a walk, walking around the castle grounds had always calmed her mind, while sitting on a bench, her mind wandered. D could mean…Dean…or Draco maybe…she suspected it would be Draco, he would be vicious enough to play her then rape her. The silver was his style, it was one of the slytherin colors of course.

She felt sick to her stomach, and speak of the devil, literally, he walked by, her eyes followed Draco Malfoy as he walked across the giant lawn, their eyes connected, and he winked at her. That wink triggered a memory.

_Everything was loud. So loud. She couldn't stand it. Covering her delicate ears, she could almost feel the harsh words burning her. Then she saw his face, his normally pale face was red, and his hair as golden as ever. It was Draco. He was yelling at her. He was angry, why was he so angry?_

_She knew she needed to get away from him, she ran, as fast as her feet would carry her._

She snapped out of the memory. Hermione felt sick to her stomach, Malfoy was her baby's father, and with that thought, she turned around and puked into the bushes behind her. She really had to get used to this pregnancy thing. She walked numbly to the common room, and was the only one in there, it was dinner time, but she didn't feel like eating.

She sat there, clutching her stomach, and looking into the fire, she knew if the Malfoy's ever found out she was having Draco's child, they would take her baby away from her, and use him for evil. She wouldn't let that happen…she knew what she had to do, she was holding a knife from the kitchens. She knew this was a drastic decision, but she had no other choice. She would rather have her baby die, then suffer a fate much, much worse then death.

Angling the blade against her stomach, she felt the cold tip of the blade touch her stomach. Tears were falling down her cheeks already for her lost child. She was so close to doing it when heat rushed all around her face, and someone stepped out of the fireplace. He was tall, and his shadow fell over her, she looked up at him, her mouth fell open.

"Malfoy is not your baby's father…but I know who is…" as the figure stepped out into full view, Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was…

Author's note: I was reading this over (as I do always before I post it) and I even got mad at myself for leaving two cliffhangers in a row, but sorry! The next chapter you will find out who the father is, I'm actually quite proud of this story, and of the next chapter. And so thanks to all reviews, this story will end up being seven chapters long, so three to go!! Hugs and kisses

Rachel


	5. The Father Is

Author's note: hey everyone, its me again, I decided to put two chapters together because I was looking over the story layout, and realized that I had planned another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter for some reason, I didn't want it to get annoyin

Author's note: hey everyone, its me again, I decided to put two chapters together because I was looking over the story layout, and realized that I had planned another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter for some reason, I didn't want it to get annoying so here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!

Last time…

By the time Hermione got back to her room, she kept thinking about her dream, and the picture frame. She pulled it out once more, and traced the design with the tip of her finger, hoping to get some indication of what she could learn, and find out. But she got nothing. Noticing the pieces that were torn off of the picture, Hermione gingerly pulled them out, and looked at the back, they were all blank, turning around the top corner piece, a D was written, in her handwriting.

D…that one single letter got her mind thinking, she needed to go for a walk, walking around the castle grounds had always calmed her mind, while sitting on a bench, her mind wandered. D could mean…Dean…or Draco maybe…she suspected it would be Draco, he would be vicious enough to play her then rape her. The silver was his style, it was one of the slytherin colors of course.

Angling the blade against her stomach, she felt the cold tip of the blade touch her stomach. Tears were falling down her cheeks already for her lost child. She was so close to doing it when heat rushed all around her face, and someone stepped out of the fireplace. He was tall, and his shadow fell over her, she looked up at him, her mouth fell open.

"Malfoy is not your baby's father…but I know who is…" as the figure stepped out into full view, Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was…

Now…

Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was Neville! He was standing there in full view, watching her with sad eyes, he didn't look normal, and something about him seemed different…he was more…not himself. She didn't think anything of it at the time of course, but she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Who is?" she set the knife down on the table, and looked up at him eagerly, it was obvious that he didn't want to tell her right away. He paused, with a apologetic look upon his features. "I…I can't tell you…" his voice sounded gruff, like he had a cold, or was sick. She looked at him with a mixture of desperation, and being horrified, how could this person, someone who was her friend, know who the father was, and still not tell her?!

"How can you NOT tell me?!" she burst out in anger, she was so frustrated how everyone seemed to know more about this then she did. It wasn't anyone else's business but hers and this someone that she didn't know. She was so angry she started to shake.

"He doesn't want you to know about him. He would rather for both of your safety that you didn't know, I know how hard this is and I…" he couldn't finish his sentence though, because Hermione interrupted, almost screaming, hysterical, "HARD?! You do not know how hard this is!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Neville then turned around, ready to leave back into the fireplace. When there was a pattering of footsteps coming down the stairs. She lay there on the floor, an absolute mess, and Neville disappeared into the flames, at that exact moment, another Neville stood in the stairway, gaping, as he watched himself leave.

"That wasn't me Hermione…that wasn't me…" Neville said quietly as she burst into tears, he sat down, and tried to comfort her as people came down, all wondering what the commotion was about. Hermione didn't explain anything to anyone, she just got up silently, and left.

The next day…

Hermione was five months into her pregnancy, and she felt like she knew almost nothing more then what she had known the first few months in. She was huge, she felt like a blimp everywhere she went, she was constantly resizing her clothes to fit her ever growing stomach.

Every night she would read out loud to her child, she would read for almost hours on end until her voice was horst. Her child was going to be brilliant if she had anything to say about it. Everyone could tell Hermione was going to be a wonderful mother, she was already protective of her baby and it wasn't even born yet. She could feel it kick, and she would be overwhelmed with joy.

Back to Neville…well I guess not but a person pretending to be Neville…

He felt the polyjuice potion begin to wear off and his own features come back to him. He felt horrible about not telling Hermione, but he had made a promise, one he couldn't break. He had been told earlier that day by a girl that she heard Hermione muttering something about Draco being her baby's father, she was completely oblivious of her surroundings at the moment.

Hermione…

Hermione had finally gotten the courage to tell her parents. They assumed it was a rape, but her mother was overjoyed with happiness at the fact that she was getting a grandchild, she and Hermione talked for over three hours, and she got to feel her future grandchild kick.

After leaving her parents house, she sat on their steps outside their house, and thought hard, trying to remember more, her memories seemed to be the only thing that wasn't lying to her. Just when she was about to give up, she caught a scent in the air, it was cinnamon, and that triggered a memory, she embraced it as it hit her with full force.

_She smelled that special scent again, cinnamon, as she inhaled the soft, sweet smell, she saw the red candles that surrounded her. She was on a soft bed, she couldn't see anything once again, in the soft candlelight. She felt something velvety soft, and moist on her neck, it was a mouth. _

_Someone was kissing her from her lips all the way down, she got goosebumps at the thought, she felt like she was there again, the desire she felt overwhelmed her, and she was breathing heavier then normal. She recognized all of the feelings that she felt, but she could not remember, it was like a past dream, forever lost._

_She couldn't help but wonder, why could she never see his face? She tried to turn his head to her, but couldn't, "Please!" she heard herself beg, "can I see your face?" but the figure shook his head, and she said, "Why? Why not?" and with one last whisper, "Because it was your wish…" the memory faded out once more._

For the next month, Hermione looked through the bottom of her trunk that she hadn't unpacked, she looked through everything of hers, trying to find some answers, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it earlier. She hadn't considered the fact that her journals would most likely have him in it, and she was so happy that she might find out, she started looking immediately.

However, it wasn't as easy as she had anticipated. She did find a teddy bear though, and once she found it, she remembered the name they had given it together, Barry the Bear. She remembered going to the fair, and him winning it for her.

Then that was when she found her journals, she looked through them, nothing even hinted about a boy, when finally, it was only written about a few times, she read the entries…

_I think I'm in love…it might be to soon to tell, but he is absolutely amazing. I cannot believe I was so lucky to find someone like him, the best part is he feels the same way…he told me he loved me the other day, this is all going so fast…but with the war, everything is._

But it had no name, she looked for another like it…

_He makes me feel complete, I can't think of living without him, I would DIE, I can't stand being away from him for long. Tonight we made love, I love him, and I'm not afraid to say it. I'm in love with __**XXXXXX**_

Hermione felt tears of anger on her cheeks, she was so emotional lately, and where his name should be, was scribbled out, completely unreadable. She flipped to page after page, his name was all gone, gone forever. She chucked the journal against the wall, and it fell open to a certain entry, she read it, and turned the page, but she saw that it didn't start back up where the first page ended. She looked confused, and pulled apart two pages that were stuck together.

She found a slip of paper, the handwriting was sloppy, but she could still make it out, it said Do Not Try To Figure Out The Past, Just Live For The Future. She carefully read the entry while she held her breath, she dropped the journal after reading the hidden entry…

_I can't believe I have fallen so hard, so fast, its unbelievable, and we were talking, we both agreed that we love each other so much, we are moving in together! All I wish was that I could marry him, and become Mrs. Fred Weasley!_

Author's note: dun dun dun and now we know he's the father! How did this all happen? The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story, and it explains everything in my story, everything will fit like a puzzle piece! Review my readers haha, hugs and kisses,

Rachel


	6. The Time Turner

Author's note: hey everyone, wow I can't believe this is the last chapter already

Author's note: hey everyone, wow I can't believe this is the last chapter already! Its kind of short, and for that I apologize, but I can't keep everyone in suspense for much longer, (seeing as I have gotten several death threats if I don't continue) anyways, this chapter explains everything in the story, and things that were confusing in the first chapters will now make sense, feel free to reread the other chapters, so that things will finally click that you didn't notice, without further ramblings, here is the last chapter!

Last time…

Then that was when she found her journals, she looked through them, nothing even hinted about a boy, when finally, it was only written about a few times, she read the entries…

_I think I'm in love…it might be to soon to tell, but he is absolutely amazing. I cannot believe I was so lucky to find someone like him, the best part is he feels the same way…he told me he loved me the other day, this is all going so fast…but with the war, everything is._

But it had no name, she looked for another like it…

_He makes me feel complete, I can't think of living without him, I would DIE, I can't stand being away from him for long. Tonight we made love, I love him, and I'm not afraid to say it. I'm in love with __**XXXXXX**_

Hermione felt tears of anger on her cheeks, she was so emotional lately, and where his name should be, was scribbled out, completely unreadable. She flipped to page after page, his name was all gone, gone forever. She chucked the journal against the wall, and it fell open to a certain entry, she read it, and turned the page, but she saw that it didn't start back up where the first page ended. She looked confused, and pulled apart two pages that were stuck together.

She found a slip of paper, the handwriting was sloppy, but she could still make it out, it said Do Not Try To Figure Out The Past, Just Live For The Future. She carefully read the entry while she held her breath, she dropped the journal after reading the hidden entry…

_I can't believe I have fallen so hard, so fast, its unbelievable, and we were talking, we both agreed that we love each other so much, we are moving in together! All I wish was that I could marry him, and become Mrs. Fred Weasley!_

Now…

Hermione didn't know how long she had been sitting there on the floor, staring at that journal entry, but she had just finished lunch when she had come up to look in the Weasley's house. She had left some of her stuff there from the summer, she was happy the flooing laws had been changed, because she was able to go from the school, to the Wesley's whenever possible.

She heard a creak and finally looked up after several moments, she saw George standing in the doorway, he looked as stunned to see her as she felt seeing the journal entry. "What…what did you read Hermione?" he asked, his voice cracking almost, like a child caught in a lie, he sadly sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Fred?" she said, so softly it was almost impossible to hear. The room went so quiet it almost hurt, for several moments he took a big breath, as if there was a long story coming. "Its…its really complicated, I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't let me…" he thought about what he had just said, and scrunched up his face in confusion.

"You and Fred starting dating secretly, but of course, we never have secrets from each other, so only me, you, Fred, and Ginny knew, she had walked in on you two kissing before. Anyways, you two got pretty serious…really serious actually, you couldn't bear to be apart from each other." George paused, feeling extremely emotional.

"Then you were going to move in together, after only a few months, you didn't want anyone to know, because you thought they wouldn't accept you two as a couple, and you were in love so much that you were going to get married. You two had sex only a few times I guess, Fred never really shared that sort of stuff, but I knew that he really…he really cared about you Hermione." George had tears in his eyes by this time, he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"You guys were terrified that you would loose each other in the war, but you told me you couldn't imagine living without him, and that he couldn't die, it wasn't possible that something as pure as your love could go away. But when he died…you had such a hard time with it Hermione, we were so scared for you. You became suicidal, you didn't want to live without him."

As the words poured out of George's mouth, the words formed pictures, and memories in her head, they flashed past her, as she felt herself start to remember, her brain was breaking through the memory charm. She remembered the pain, she hurt just like before, only this time it was a different hurt, like having to move on pain, not just grief.

"You were getting worse everyday, you didn't sleep, I didn't see you touch food for almost two weeks, you wouldn't, and probably couldn't, do anything but cry. That's when we had to come up with the idea…it seemed so perfect at the time. We would place a memory charm on you, and you wouldn't be able to remember ever dating Fred, and falling in love, then you wouldn't be so sad. But we didn't know you were pregnant, he was your first and only, so we knew that it was him who was the father."

"You agreed, and you basically made up the idea yourself, you were so desperate to not hurt anymore, to feel something other then pain. You figured out how to make the charm only work on specific memories, ones of Fred, that's why you had the blackouts, they were all memories with him. After we placed the charm on you, we had Ginny watch you at school, to make sure that you didn't find anything out, and when we found out you were pregnant, we made sure you couldn't find out it was Fred. She's the one who told me you thought Malfoy was the father, and I knew I had to become someone you trusted, so Ginny stole a hair from Neville, and I became him to talk to you."

Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe again, this feeling was back, like an old wound broke open once more, this all made sense, and she remembered making him promise not to tell herself. How stupid she was, wouldn't she know that she would try to figure it out. But she didn't plan on being pregnant, so that was what ruined the plan altogether.

"I'm sorry Mione…" George said, finally finishing, and he held her as she cried, he softly rubbed her pregnant stomach, the baby kicked his hand, and Hermione let out a small smile. "We can get through this…" George said, and they talked for the rest of the night…

Three months later…

Hermione was on bed rest, she was due any day, and Mrs. Weasley barely left her side, even for a moment. She spent the time reading, and sleeping, she was tired a lot, and the baby kicking was getting worse. "Are you trying to beat me up?" she would smile and say to her tummy, and the baby normally responded with another kick.

George visited regularly, and Harry and Ron complained about how she got to skip the next month and a half of school, but shut up when she started to rant about how they would feel carrying around a big baby. She always completed her schoolwork, normally early because the weeks worth would always arrive on a Monday, finished by Wednesday, and sent back to the teachers by Thursday.

She was having a late-night talk with George, when all of the sudden her eyes grew wide, "And then I said to her, you know those dream potions we have we always…" George looked at her, confused, he tilted his head slightly and looked at her. Realization hit him like a load of bricks, "My water just broke!" she said, and he scrambled to get his mother, who was already in the delivery car within minutes.

Hermione had rolled her eyes when she had first heard she would not be flooing to the hospital, but it wasn't safe with the baby, and she wanted this baby to just get out of her! She was having contractions already about four minutes apart, and when she got to St. Mungo's, she was almost ready to have the baby within about an hour.

She was laying in the bed, and the doctor was there, telling her to push, right next to her Mrs. Weasley was holding her hand, coaching her the whole way.

Twenty minutes later Hermione was sitting in the bed, holding a newborn baby boy, she smiled as the Weasley's, and her parents crowded around her, she had known it was going to be a boy, she had just known. After a while everyone started to depart, and soon it was only her and George left to talk.

"Wow…" he said in awe, as he let the newborn grab his finger with his little hand, his hand didn't even fit all the way around George's finger. "Do you have a name for the little fellow?" he asked, watching the baby gurgle and look at the world with curious eyes.

Hermione thought for a moment, and looked at the ceiling of the hospital thoughtfully, "Fred. I'm going to name him Fred…after his father, and my first true love." She said softly and George nodded in agreement, "I think that is the perfect name, I just feel bad for his future teachers, he's going to be brilliant, and an amazing prankster, just like his father." he said. George then went outside to tell the rest of the people visiting the good news, and the baby's name, you couldn't see it at the moment, but under the newborn's soft blue blanket, was a thick tuft of soft, red hair…

One month later…

Hermione double checked if baby Fred was okay, he was safely under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley, she set the time turner, for exactly five months ago, the day she found out she was pregnant, and felt that familiar feeling back from third year, when she needed a time turner for her classes. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was back at the Wealsey's five months ago.

She heard footsteps and ran into her old closet, the one she had used that one summer. The footsteps faded, and Hermione ran into her room, she had to act fast, grabbing a quill from her desk, she pulled out her old journal, the one with Fred in it, and she quickly scribbled out all of the places his name was at, careful that it couldn't be read.

She looked at the desk, and found the old silver picture frame, she didn't have time to take the picture out carefully, she ripped it out, little pieces still stuck in it, she didn't bother, Hermione paused for a moment, and tucked the picture of her and Fred kissing away with her, she wanted to keep it forever.

She grabbed paper, and wrote a little note to herself, hopefully to stop herself from looking further, she wrote sloppy, but it was still readable, Do Not Try To Figure Out The Past, Just Live For The Future. She stuck it in the journal carefully, she heard someone outside the door, and voices, she quickly put the journals away, and ran into the closet right when the door opened.

Hermione peeked through the crack in the closet, and saw herself sobbing on the bed, she remembered this, this was the time when she got back from the hospital, finding out she was pregnant. She watched as Mrs. Weasley came in, telling her it was time for dinner. Hermione remembered going into the closet before dinner, she gasped, she had to go back, now!

Turning the time turner back to the right date, she disappeared, forgetting all about the stuck together pages in the diary, she remembered all of the pain, and all of the sleepless nights. She didn't regret any of it, she thought as she went home to her baby, stroking his soft red hair, she realized that it is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all…

The end….

Author's note: wow… how did you guys like the ending? Comments, questions, anything I should remember not to do on future stories? Please review! Thanks to every single person who reviews!! Hugs and kisses,

Rachel


	7. Chapter 7

Many have been asking and this is not a chapter, just a note saying there will be no sequels, this is meant to be a one-shot only

Many have been asking and **this is not a chapter**, just a note saying there will be no sequels, this is meant to be a short story only! I believe that it would be ruined if the storyline continues, and that its best that it stay just a short story. Thanks everyone!

Rachel


End file.
